Reloaded
Overview Combat Arms: Reloaded is the second largest update to Combat Arms so far. In an attempt to shock to Combat Arms back to life, Nexon pulled a huge overhaul to the game several months before selling it to VALOFE. Major Changes 'Graphics' One of the most evident changes to the game is the look. The game received an incredible graphical change to almost every aspect, on par with current FPS games today. These included textures, lighting, bloom, reflections, saturations, and more. It's designed to look realistic. However, these new graphics require a strong GPU to operate, therefore there is a "Classic" version that keeps the original look to the game. The base character's design also is changed and are a lot slimmer. 'HUD' Another huge change (although controversial) is the change to the HUD. What was once a blue/grey futuristic-like scheme became a new orange and black scheme. The HUD in the lobby has also been changed to become more simple for new players. Notably, you can almost always see your character on that HUD. All the utilities are located on the left side, and the scroll tab at the top can list all features. 'Shop/Equiment' A lot of of weapons and characters were removed. These include all of the Specialists, some Mercenaries, and other characters like Morris the Prison Breaker (although through patches, some of these characters have returned for direct purchase). Specialist weapons were also completely removed and were no longer available for purchase, however these also have been patched and players can receive them through gambling. It should be noted however that all characters can be unlocked by gambling with Gear Boxes for indirect purchase, including Specialists. Another big change is that anything from the shop (unless stated otherwise) can be purchased for PERM with GP. Embracing the F2P aspect of the game, Nexon included this to rid themselves of their P2W history. Because of this, items like Elite Moderator were also removed (although it's been patched back in). Additionally, equipment stats were also changed for pretty much everything. For example, the max speed now is 27%. However, there are weapons and gear that are not in Reloaded and remain only in the classic (and vice versa)(unless one has owned the item for PERM before the shift to Reloaded. 'Maps' Some maps were unfortunately removed from Reloaded. The reason for this is because before Nexon could graphically update some remaining maps, they had sold Combat Arms to VALOFE. These include maps like Lunar Labs and Dead Water (Infected Ship). Since VALOFE has owned Combat Arms, they have released maps as well, such as Junk Flea (Dark). Minor Changes Several smaller updates also made their way into the game that either removed content or changed. * In the list, the ones that have "(patched)" next to it means it has been brought back. *Bubba's Secret Stash - removed (patched) *Wheel of Fate - removed *Daily Jobs - removed (patched) *Gun combustibility - removed (patched) *Certain fireteams - removed (patched) *Infected Abilities - removed *Explosives - changed *Default resolution - changed (can be set to original manually) *Spec Weapons - removed (patched)(changed) *Elite/Super Elite Moderator (patched) *Tactical Com (changed) *Mercenaries (changed) *Specialists (changed) *Equipment Stats (changed) Trivia *Reloaded is on steam, but the classic is not. *Reloaded has weekly patch updates and new content coming in regularly. **these include new gun skins, characters, character skins, items, etc. *Specialists and other characters are available for indirect purchase by gambling with Gear Boxes. *One of the few things left untouched in the graphical update were character models. **Particle effects were also untouched. *Reloaded Oil Rig's water (except for distance) is the same as Classic in Quarentine Regen, but is updated uniformly in other modes. *The Infected's hands are now always red. Category:System Category:Reloaded Exclusive Category:Game Mechanic